ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Power
Max began his feud with Accuser soon after Accuser joined Evil Enterprises. They have been fighting ever since. AKA Mutant Unant and JD Rocka, Accuser's and Max's tag partners have both had parts in this feud as well as Pheonix of PCW; former commish of GAW, leader of Evil Enterprises, and current commish MK Evil; and former commish Malediction. Max has always had the upper hand in all of their meetings until recently when Accuser badly burned Max's face. Max came back with an attitude making him do things he would have never thought of before. As his feud with Accuser is coming to a close, it seems that AKA Mutant Unant is seeming to be more and more troublesome to Power. But even more annoying than Mutant is the seemingly do-gooders Glory. They say they are "heel destroyers" but often sneak attack or have uneven fights. After a few short weeks against Glory and Heel Destroyers, the two teams teamed up for the greater good... Good vs. Evil. At GAW's latest PPV, Max was team leader of Team Good. Although Good lost, it has revived a passion in Max that rivals the feelings he had toward Accuser. But now, he is after GEM and Lassiter. Within the next few months, very much has happened. PowerHouse has acquired a total of 4 new members, one of which, Xy, already gone. 2 of those members are former undisputed GAW Tag Team Champions, the Beach Bums. The fourth member is Johnny Outlook. Upon coming back to GAW, Outlook almost signed with JJA, but quickly changed his mind when Max showed that Outlook's father, MK Evil, was behind Jock. Outlook quickly joined up with PowerHouse to combat the evil flowing through the GAW. With Max taking Outlook, Jock Johnson has become furious at Max. Soon after the controversy with Jock Johnson ended, A new feud for Max Power and PowerHouse was borned. The unity of Forever Crimson and Crazy & Hazey created a formidable team when the two teams combined to make Divine Intervention. Crazy and Hazey and Power Outage are now feuding, while C&H hold the SWA Tag Titles and P.O. hold the GAW Tag Titles. August held some major changes for Power. Max Power kept the GAW TV Title as Johnny Kincade held the GAW HW Title. The two together held the GAW Tag Titles to become one of few teams to show that amount of domination. PowerHouse acquired talents Logan Malone and DJ Techno to broaden their Power. At the end of August, PowerHouse took a blow when Sugar & Spice left GAW to join PowerHouse alumni, the Beach Bums, in ESW. As we go farther in time, Power Outage fight off all other teams to become the GAW Representative to the Colossal Cup Tournament. However, they lose in the second round. As we enter November, GAW sees not only the return of Lassiter, but the return of Drake Myers as well. PowerHouse is left at a serious disadvantage with them being outnumbered 4:1. Can PowerHouse defy the odds? PowerHouse indeed defied the odds. With all of the other groups down, as well as the League status dropping to Territorial, Max Power and Johnny Kincade decided to make their move across the Pacific. Upon entering RSW, Power Outage had 3 great moments. Max won the SWA Strong Title, Johnny won the RSW HW Title, and together, they once again took the SWA World Tag Titles. The two were also approached by Christopher King to take on a managerial position. Power agreed to have him, but Johnny was cautious. Ben Birthday was later found walking the streets of RSW after getting in quite a bit of confusion after arriving in Japan. The four men remade PowerHouse, but it didn't last long. Christopher King and Ben Birthday double crossed Johnny Kincade and Max Power several times after this, the first being when King cheated to help Ben take Johnny's RSW HW Title. King and Ben then broke off and later joined the rival Twilight Stand. Soon after these happenings, Max and Johnny made a trip to AWA to take part in a special PPV presented by Johnny's father, MK Evil. Though the PPV was never aired, it's aftermath was felt. Several feuds were held, but soon Johnny and Max felt a need to move on, and they went to Texas. In Texas, Max enjoyed a short reign as Texas Champion, as well as several wins, but it felt as if something was missing in Max's life. After a few short feuds, Max has left his teammates. In an attempt to have more of a focus placed upon his singles wrestling, Max has now arrived in Australia and OWL. Shootclub Wrestling Alliance Shootclub Online Wrestling Game Mr. Meltdown's Shootclub Profile